


Quas, Wex, Exort… Invoke!

by PubLicEneMyNumBah1



Category: Dota - Fandom, Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Elves, Deal With the Devil, Dota - Freeform, Faustian Bargain, Invoker, One Shot, Scourge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PubLicEneMyNumBah1/pseuds/PubLicEneMyNumBah1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the origin of the Invoker's powers... and how he paid the price.</p><p>This story is mostly based on the Warcraft III map called Dota.</p><p>Original post for this story in PlayDotA.com: http://www.playdota.com/forums/showthread.php?t=257993#post1300728</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quas, Wex, Exort… Invoke!

"NO! BE GONE, DESPICABLE DEMON!"  
  
Kael was screaming at the top of his voice as a chilling gray smoke enters his sanctum. The vapor seems to be pouring forth from everywhere as it started to amass itself inside the mage's library. Strange as it may seem, the genius of the arcane fears this gaseous substance more than anything else; he knows that this ectoplasm would be unaffected by anything that he would try to cast upon it.  
  
He breathes heavily as the gas deprived him of fresh air, his heart was palpitating and his deranged mind has grown delusional. He's seeing it all again, remnants of the past which long ago he wished to have forgotten; Quel'Thalas, his father King Anasterian, and his beloved Jaina whom Arthas took away from him. The gas is intoxicating him not with poison but with painful memories that weighs heavy on his soul. He fought hard to clear his thoughts but it was of no avail as it has powers far greater than his own.  
  
Slowly, the gas took shape and Kael's eyes widened. He was unsure if it was another flashback but he can feel how real it is. Suddenly, there was utter coldness inside the room as the entity finally solidified; his footsteps were audible as he draws nearer and nearer, icicles were dropping from his garments as he moves forward. Kael was trembling, not of the cold but of the fear that built up inside him. He knew it… and as he looked up, he saw the master of maledictions himself… the Lich King.  
  
" _Bal'a dash, Kael,_ " the Lich King spoke mockingly in Thalassian tongue as he stares at the eyes of the last prince of the Sunstrider dynasty. "Fascinating, a Highborne bowing low in his final moments; Ironic, is it not, my servitor?"  
  
"So you can now speak my language, Ner'zhul?" Despite being in the midst of weakness, the blood mage still has the strength to pronounce his reply against the insult. "Nevertheless, it wouldn't make you less of the devil that you already are."  
  
Enraged, Ner'zhul kicked Kael with such force that the weakened blood elf was tossed along the shelves of books. "I made you into what you are, you ingrate! I gave you powers which your magic-addicted race can't even have!"  
  
"I curse the day you gave me these powers…" He tried to stand but he was too weak to do so. "They did me nothing but harm. My beloved, whom I loved more than my life, hated me after I turned into this… abomination!" His voice was both of regret and fury. He has lost more than what he had gained; all that was left of what was once his was the bitterness of the memories of his former self.  
  
"Ah, but you did this to yourself…" The Lich King said as he advances toward Kael. "If you can't remember, I'll help you…" After he spoke, he grabbed him by the neck and propped him with the wall. Ner'zhul's eyes began to glow with blue light as visions started to enter the convulsive Kael…  
  
Kael saw himself in third-person back in his old room in Quel'Thalas. "Why am I here?" He whispered to himself as he tries to understand the phenomenon. "Please, _Vendel'o eranu,_ " he said as he saw himself studying all sorts of books, with eagerness and dedication that is usual to a student of the mystic arts. He was just a budding mage back then but his curiosity further improved his talents. He remembered how defiant he was when he tried to mix potions without proper guidance and read books of secret arts that were exclusive for the use of the Kirin Tor, an organization in which he became a member of in later years. Although caught several times and apprehended by his father, he was never unnerved. _Au contraire_ , he used his cleverness to devise new schemes on how to take forbidden knowledge from the royal magic libraries. Using what he had learned from the books, he created an illusion in which it will look like he's sleeping in his room but in truth he has already sneaked past the guards. He will then use a copying spell on the books in the library and transfer it to a blank book he has brought with him.  
  
Kael wouldn't mind to see this chapter of his life but the scene suddenly shifted into another. This time, he saw himself alone in the ruins of Quel'Thalas, vengefully cursing for the destruction of their kingdom.  
  
"They shall pay for this! _Selama ashal'anore!_ " He indeed remembered uttering those words. A thick mist surrounded him and he prepared his verdant spheres to cast spells against any enemy who will come. A mysterious figure appeared and without hesitation, he casted a fiery incantation, " _Felomin ashal!_ " He shouted as he used Flamestrike but it seems like it has no effect on the target. He then summoned his phoenix but with a single gesture, the stranger has crystallized his familiar effortlessly.  
  
Seeing no other way except diplomacy, Kael spoke,"Anaria shola! Who are you and why have you come?"  
  
"I am Ner'zhul the Lich King. I have come to offer a deal."  
  
"I make no deals with anyone I haven't known yet. But just the same, speak your proposal."  
  
"Well, I just came to give you the powers you desire. The control of the elements which you have sought long ago…"  
  
Ner'zhul has barely finished his last sentence when Kael blurted,"Give it to me! Tell me how to obtain these powers! It shall help me restore my people's glory!"  
  
"Easy, Prince Kael, we will have to make a deal. This isn't charity; I will only give if I will also take something..."  
  
"What is it that you want? I'll give it to you."  
  
"Simple. All I need is your loyalty and your soul."  
  
"Then take it! All I want is to regain my kingdom!" The end justifies the means; Kael has always believed such principle, he is therefore willing to lose anything for his purpose and regardless of the consequences.  
  
After saying his approval, his verdant spheres started to change; one froze, one became a ball of lightning, and one burst into red fire.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Use the powers of Quas, Wex, and Exort. Combine them as you please. After having an amalgamation, invoke the elements to create a devastating spell."  
  
Since that day, he became known as the Invoker; the essence of the storm, the heart of a blizzard, and the soul of a phoenix. It was too late when he realized that Ner'zhul was using him for his dastardly deeds.  
  
Kael regained his senses but he remained silent as Ner'zhul siphoned his soul away. To his surprise, the Lich King removed his helm… only to reveal Arthas himself.  
  
"Arthas?" he said before his life departed from him.  
  
" _Endala finel endal… Bash'a no falor talah!_ "  
  
 As Kael died, his limp body fell on the floor, "First it was Jaina, now your life. Too bad I can take nothing more from you." He then left Kael's corpse as he laughed triumphantly and with another soul in his possession.


End file.
